Argentine Patent No. 196,747 in the name of Libbey-Owens-Ford Company, Toledo, Ohio, U.S.A., discloses an improved container for the transportation of a plurality of independent glass sheets having different curvature and configurations. This container is returnable to its place of departure, which means an additional cost.
The packings are known of "packages" of flat glass sheets having different dimensions and formed by crates or cages which are adapted to the geometrical configurations of the glass "packages". This known type of packing requires a crate or cage adapted to conform to the geometrical configuration of each one "package" of glass sheets, there being a great variety of sizes of glass plates existing in the market.
Also known are the packings formed by wooden cases of standard dimensions for transporting glass sheets previously conditioned, where the glass sheets must be conditioned by means of supports or auxiliary elements which imply higher packing costs as well as more labor expenses.
The known containers for protecting and transporting "packages" of individual glass sheets must be subsequently hold in place and anchored by means of cleats and boards, thus increasing the use of wood with the resulting cost increment.
In these known type of containers, the whole perimeter of the glass "package" is always covered Completely, and in such a way it is not possible, once the packing is completed, to verify the thickness of the glass sheets and the number of sheets making up the "package".